Midnight Aria
by dwonlott9
Summary: hitch my long red dress as I step up to the podium. I hear the pit pat of night rain fall on the theater's long windows. Its raining tonight. I walk towards the music stand keeping my hands stable on my silver flute even though they are sweaty, the small orchestra waits for me patiently violins up in their shoulders. Everyone's waiting. Everyone's looking.


**This is dwonlott9 and for your information i don't own this. I am not Stephenie Meyer and i am a dude. **

ON TO THE STORY!

Edward threw me in the passenger seat of the car, and I screamed because it hurt my broken leg.

"Sorry," he said.

"I love you," I said as I smiled. Edward zoomed to the driver's side so fast I couldn't see him – I would never get used to his vampire powers.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I looked down at my prom dress and prom-styled hair, but there was no way he could be taking me to the prom. It just wouldn't make any sense.

"Where do you think I'm taking you?"

I stared at Edward as he drove. He was a very attractive man.

"You're probably taking me to some place to turn me into a vampire." I smiled. "I'm right, right?"

"No," Edward said.

But this answer didn't make sense to me. And then Edward's phone rang. He answered it even though he was driving – at three hundred miles per hour, by the way – and I noticed it was unsafe, but I didn't say anything in case it made him leave me forever.

Edward was talking to my dad on the phone, but why? And then he was talking to that kid Tyler, but that didn't make sense either. I heard beautiful Edward say, "Hey Tyler. No, you're not going to go to prom with Bella. She's busy tonight. Sorry for the miscommunication. I hope you have a crappy evening."

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "You're taking me to prom!" I was so angry. "Why are you doing this? Do you hate me so much that you'd take me to prom?"

"Don't be bipolar, Bella." But I was so mad that I cried. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his perfect eyes narrowing perfectly.

"Because I'm mad! I'm going to die at prom because I'll trip over my cast and my broken leg will somehow kill the rest of me!"

Edward rolled his dazzling eyes like he thought I was ridiculous, but I didn't see how. I was being perfectly rational. This made me angry, so I took a knife from my bag and stabbed Edward's leg, but since he's a vampire it doesn't hurt him, so we laughed and laughed and laughed. And then we were at the school.

When we got in the prom room, Edward danced with me but I'm clumsy so I fell a few times.

And then Jacob Black showed up and approached us. "Hi Bella. I was hoping you'd be here today because I think you're really pretty and I want you to choose me."

"Okay," I said with a smile, beginning to turn to Jacob before Edward yanked me back with beautiful strength. And then I remembered that I loved Edward so I couldn't love Jacob too.

"No," Edward told Jacob, and Jacob frowned, a kind of expression where his lips tilted downwards instead of upwards. It looked funny and so I laughed.

"Can I cut in?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever," Edward said. He headed off to devour a human.

Jacob danced with me. I asked him, "How tall are you?"

"Six feet, two inches," he said proudly.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That's like two feet more than yesterday!"

"Yeah, I grow fast. My dad paid me money to come here. It was like twenty bucks. How could I resist?"

I nodded, understanding completely. "See anything you like?" I was bad at flirting, but for some reason everyone wanted to date me anyways.

"Yeah, but to be with her I'm going to have to kill her vampire boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, sympathetic. That sounded like a horrible situation! I'd hate to be a part of that. "But let's change the subject," I said. "I want to talk about how Edward saved my life." And so I went on and on about how my beautiful pale-skinned vampire boyfriend saved my life.

And then Edward showed up behind Jacob, like whoa! He could move so fast. He pushed Jacob aside and took his place dancing with me.

"I'm mad," Edward told me.

"Why?"

"He called you pretty. I don't want other people to call you pretty."

Jacob showed up again, looking angry. "Well tough luck, vampire."

"Oh my gosh!" This looked like a duel.

Edward and Jacob – I couldn't decide who was more attractive! – balled their fists and got ready to fight, but I said something first. "Wait!"

"What?" Edward said, turning to me with love in his eyes.

"Can you turn me into a vampire? Pretty please?"

"No."

"But why? You don't want me to get old, do you?"

"No."

"Then turn me into a vampire!"

"Okay." Edward leaned towards my neck and was about to bite me, but just before he did, he pulled back again. "Psyche! Just kidding, I'm not turning you into a vampire."

I stuck my pouty lip out and made a sad face, but Edward ignored me. I knew he still loved me though.

And then Jacob ripped his shirt off! His abs were so beautiful that I decided I was in love with him. I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh Jacob, I choose you!"

"Yay!" Jacob said.

"No," Edward said, pulling me away. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I said. Edward was just so darn attractive. I blinked a lot and chewed on my lip excessively.

"I won't have it!" Jacob said, rushing to my side. "I will leave you with only one option." He proceeded to take a stake from his bag and stab Edward with it. My jaw fell open as beautiful Edward fell to the ground, looking like he was in pain.

"Oh no!" I said. "Is he dead?"

Jacob nodded.

I stared at beautiful Edward's body a moment longer before hugging Jacob. "I guess I have to choose you then!"

But then Alice appeared and stabbed Jacob with something sharp. He screamed and fell down.

"Why'd you do that, Alice?" I asked.

"I had a vision that Jacob and Edward were dead, and no one else would volunteer to kill them, so I had to do it myself."

"Oh," I nodded. "Do you have to kill me too?"

"No. Only if you want me to."

"Well," I explained. "I wanted to be a vampire, but that was only because of Edward. And Edward was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen and so since he's dead I don't want to be a vampire anymore. And besides, I have no other reason to live. So yeah, kill me, too, please."

"No," Alice said. She'd apparently changed her mind.

I ran up the stairs to go cry somewhere, but along the way I tripped and fell backwards, being the clumsy girl that I am, and landed painfully on the floor below. It made my leg hurt really badly and I cried because I was mad. And then I realized all of my bones were broken, and so I died.


End file.
